The present disclosure relates to a battery having a battery cell, preferably a lithium-ion battery cell, and further relates to a motor vehicle.
Batteries by way of example lithium ion cell-based batteries or nickel metal hydride batteries are being used in an increasingly wide range of applications due to improved storage capacity, the ability to recharge more frequently and increased energy densities. Lithium ion cell-based batteries are characterized inter alia by high energy densities and an extremely low self-discharge.
Batteries that have a lower energy storage capacity are used for example for small portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones, laptops, camcorders and similar devices, while batteries with higher capacities are used as an energy source for driving motors of hybrid or electric vehicles etc. or as batteries in stationary applications.
Batteries can be embodied for example by way of the series connection of battery modules, wherein to some extent also parallel connections of the battery modules can be provided and the battery modules can for their part comprise series connected and/or parallel connected battery cells.
FIG. 1 illustrates how individual battery cells 10 by way of example having a metal battery cell housing 16 can be combined to form battery modules 12, which in turn are combined to form batteries 14. This is performed by way of a parallel connection or series connection (not illustrated) of the poles, in other words the electrodes 18 of the battery cells 10. By definition, a battery module 12 and/or a battery 14 consists of at least two battery cells 10, wherein the terms “battery” 14 and “battery module” 12 are often used synonymously. The electrical voltage of a battery 14 amounts, for example, to between 120 and 600 volts of direct current.
In the case of so called hard case cells, the housing of which is embodied from a rigid aluminum or steel sheet, usually one of the two electrodes is directly connected to the housing in order to avoid additional potential differences that in the long term can lead to corrosion of the housing. The other electrode is electrically separated from the housing by way of a seal.
The collection of electrodes is insulated in the interior in the usual manner, the housing is contacted at the terminal. This renders it possible downstream of the terminal to install a fuse in the interior of the cell, which fuse, in the event of an external short circuit, disconnects the collection of electrodes and the current is allowed only to flow by way of the housing.
DE000019714847_B4 discloses a method and an embodiment of a battery cell for providing cathodic protection of the battery cell, wherein the metal cell housing of the battery cell is connected to one of the poles of the battery cell by way of a resistor.